


Hogwarts Meatgirl Catalogue

by Aoi_Hikari



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Cannibalism, F/M, Guro, consensual guro
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-09
Updated: 2018-08-09
Packaged: 2019-06-24 08:01:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15626313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aoi_Hikari/pseuds/Aoi_Hikari
Summary: “Oh…” was all Harry could say startled by the embarrassing discovery. “A porn mag..?”“What’s a porn mag?” Ron asked sounding genuinely unsure. “Is that a muggle thing?”“You don’t have porn mags?” Harry wondered. “But what’s this then?”“Ah, this”, Ron picked the booklet up. “It says ‘Hogwarts Meatgirl Catalogue’, see?” he said, pointing to the title.





	Hogwarts Meatgirl Catalogue

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TheVisitorBlack](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=TheVisitorBlack).
  * Translation into Русский available: [Хогвартский каталог девчатины](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17103983) by [Aoi_Hikari](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aoi_Hikari/pseuds/Aoi_Hikari)



“So, what was that all about?” Harry asked, as Ron has finally appeared out of the Professor McGonagall’s office.

“Ah, just the usual”, Ron waved off. “Behave well, take your studies seriously, think of your future… like I don’t have enough of these serious talks from my family already.”

“You know, maybe it wouldn’t hurt if you actually followed their advice for once,” was how Harry felt, but he knew saying that aloud wouldn’t make his friend feel any better, so instead he just compassionately sighed: “Yeah…”

“Yeah…” Ron repeated as if accepting the sympathy. He really appreciated Harry waiting all that time behind the door while Ron got lectured for what felt like forever.

Apparently it wasn’t just Ron’s personal perception, as when they returned to the common room, it was empty, with all the students seemingly already sleeping in their dorms. Ron didn’t want to go to sleep just yet, and since the last thing Ron needed right now was to be left alone with his thoughts, buried under the weight of his long serious talk with Professor McGonagall, Harry, being a loyal friend, decided to keep him company.

The two boys headed to the couch at the fireplace to chat and shrug off their heavy thoughts. Moving the cushions aside to make some place to sit, the two boys discovered a booklet carelessly hidden beneath. Neither of the boys was sure if the booklet was actually purposefully hidden or just left behind and overlooked. Whether purposeful, or accidental, the booklet immediately caught both boys’ attention, since there was a moving picture of a nude girl on the cover.

“Oh…” was all Harry could say startled by the embarrassing discovery. “A porn mag..?”

“What’s a porn mag?” Ron asked sounding genuinely unsure. “Is that a muggle thing?”

“You don’t have porn mags?” Harry wondered. “But what’s this then?”

“Ah, this”, Ron picked the booklet up. “It says ‘Hogwarts Meatgirl Catalogue’, see?” he said, pointing to the title.

Now that Harry took a closer look, the girl photographed on the cover was tied to a metal rod, which was placed rotating horizontally over a fire.

“So, what does that mean exactly?” Harry asked. “Are girls sold as food in the wizarding world?”

“Yup,” Ron nodded. “You're surprised?” Ron wondered at Harry's expression. “I take it they aren’t in the muggle world?”

“Not that I know of,” Harry chuckled. “So is this an official thing?” he asked.

“No, the catalogue’s been put together by the girls themselves to make some money,” Ron answered. “Or at least, that's what I’ve heard from my elder brothers. I’ve never actually seen it with my own eyes before.”

“No, no, I mean the whole girl eating thing,” Harry corrected himself. “Is it legal?”

“Wait, you mean it’s not just unusual in the muggle world, but illegal too?” Ron replied. “Your muggle ways are really weird.”

“Weird ways indeed… so what do girls taste like?” Harry asked with growing curiosity.

“I wish I knew,” Ron sighed, wistfully. “But, you know in our family every knut counts.”

“I see…”

“Anyway, since we have the catalog anyway, let’s at least look through it,” Ron suggested. “I bet it has a lot of tasty pictures.”

“Well, I guess if it’s not porn, then whoever left it here wouldn’t mind if we have a peek,” Harry concluded.

The two boys sat on the couch, placing the catalogue on a cushion they put between themselves. Ron, sitting on the right, eagerly opened the booklet. On each spread there was a moving picture of a girl on one page and some text on the other with the girl’s name and price and presumably the reasons they wanted to sell themselves for meat. Harry was curious to read that more carefully and learn what exactly such reasons might be, but Ron seemed only interested in the pictures, flipping to the next page as soon as he got enough eyeing of current page’s girl. And given that the girls on them posed nude or mostly nude it’s not like Harry didn’t enjoy the pictures himself, so he didn’t really mind Ron's impatience.

Despite the eroticism of nudity, each of the girls on the pictures was clearly trying to sell herself as food first, and sexual object second; with each and every girl posing at a kitchen or a dining room and with objects like knifes and cauldrons. For this reason even among the catalogue full of nude girls Luna Lovegood caught the boys’ special attention. The photo of Luna depicted her lying in her own bed, wearing nothing but a pair of silver star earrings that looked like they would pierce her neck should she awkwardly turn her head, and a magical wand behind her ear. Luna’s legs were spread to make sure the viewer couldn't miss her fiercely masturbating, sliding a carrot as big as her own forearm in and out of her cute young pussy, each new thrust making her arch her back and roll her eyes in ecstasy. 'Too bad those moving pictures don’t record sound,' Harry thought to himself, since Luna’s gasping mouth must have been emitting the sexiest kind of moans.

“That’s just lewd!” even Ron, who was quite comfortable with the other nude pictures in the catalogue, blushed hard enough that his face was as red as his hair upon seeing Luna fucking herself with the over-sized piece of produce, her young slit straining slightly to accommodate the intruder. He didn’t hurry to flip the page though, totally mesmerized by the sight.

“Now that looks like a porn mag,” Harry noted. Just like Ron, Harry felt both embarrassed and excited at the sight of the explicit picture, but unlike his red-headed friend, Harry was also somewhat relieved to see that the wizarding world wasn't quite as different as it had seemed at first sight. Muggles or wizards, no matter who they were, were are all people first.

Harry has also taken the chance to read the accompanying text. According to her interview, Luna hadn't mistaken it for a porn photoshoot; she was still selling herself for food just like all the other girls. Only, unlike the rest of the girls in the magazine with her, Luna was positively open about enjoying both the thought of becoming food, and the photoshoot itself in a sexual way, having no care in the world if her nickname went from Loony to Lewdy. As for the reason Luna was selling herself? Luna wasn’t even asking for money, she just wanted at least some of her lost possessions returned (a list was included with items varying from a pair of socks to books on magizoology and spells). What use would she have for them after she is cooked and eaten was beyond Harry’s comprehension. What a loony reasoning indeed.

“Wow, that’s hot!” Ron commented as another image caught his special attention. It occupied both pages of a spread with just a bit of text in the corner, the most noticeable line of which was in big colorful letters saying: “get two girls for the price of one!” And indeed this spread featured not one, but two girls: Padma and Parvati Patil. Harry's mouth fell open as he stared at pair of twin vixens in the picture. With only a pair of “P” necklaces and a number of gold bangles to cover their olive-colored bodies, the twins writhed and bounced in an exotic Indian dance amidst a magical fire that didn’t really hurt, but still did a perfect job at looking spectacular and conveying the idea of cooking.

“You get it? Hot! Cause fire!” If only Ron didn’t deem it his duty to explain it, his pun it might have actually sounded funny.

Brushing Ron’s attempts at humor aside, Harry once again read through the text accompanying the photograph. The interview explained that Parvati had them both listed as meat in the catalogue for no other reason than following the trend. Padma only discovered it when they were interviewed and photographed, but the nerdier of the twins hadn’t seen any purpose in backing out at that point. That reasoning seemed a bit girlish to Harry, but it was still much more understandable than Luna’s. Harry also appreciated how the twins went for it together, which was both sweet and sexy. The catch was though the pair's actual price was twenty galleons, which was as much as the most expensive single girls in the catalogue, while the average price to buy a girl ranged from ten to fifteen galleons, with some girls costing even less. So, if you were actually trying to save money instead of buying the Patils so that you couild sink your teeth into a pair of delicious twins, then picking two of the cheapest girls would a much better bargain.

“Ah!” both boys gasped in surprise as they saw the next girl in the catalogue.

The girl was sitting in a big cauldron full of water placed over a fire. Her skin looked flushed as if she were in a hot bath, hinting that this fire might have actually been real. She had a knife in one hand and a peeled potato in the other, slicing it into the same cauldron she was sitting in. Once she was done with one potato, she would grab another from a pot on a nearby table, where some other vegetables were also waiting for their turn to be sliced into the soup with her. The movement on the picture was looped perfectly, so that Harry counted three potatoes sliced up before he realized it was the same one over and over again.

But it wasn’t what the girl was doing in the picture that set the boys agape. It was who she was.

“Is… is that Hermione?” Ron asked, not quite believing his eyes.

“I think… I think it is.” Harry replied, just as shocked as his friend.

It was almost unbelievable at first glance, especially since Hermione didn’t look as herself at all. Her usually bushy hair was sleek and shiny now, twisted up into an elegant knot at the back of her head. She was also smiling and it was noticeably a very different smile from one the boys remembered. Her teeth – it was because of her teeth – now looked straight and, well, normal-sized? Even if her parents were dentists, this change has definitely not been made without magic. Add to that her nude state; the way that her young breasts, barely larger than a handful each sat on her chest crowned by perky pink nipples, it was a side of their friend that neither of the boys had ever seen before.

“Was she… always so beautiful?” Ron wondered in a mesmerized voice, unable to tear his eyes away from the photograph.

Harry noticed him blush, and not the same way he had from seeing Luna’s lewd picture. My, my, looks like someone’s fallen in love.

“She’s definitely done her best for this picture,” Harry replied. “Which is completely expected from Hermione. But... enlisting in this sort of catalogue on the other hand…”

Indeed, so far the boys has only seen the girls they didn’t know that well in the catalogue. They might have seen some of them from afar as they’ve been all attending the same school after all, and some were even from the same house, but they’ve never really talked to them. The thought that someone they closely knew could be in this catalogue had never even occurred to the boys until they’d seen Hermione posing completely nude as she sat in a cauldron slicing potatos for what was clearly a Hermione-meat stew on center of the page in front of them. Imagining some pretty much random girls being eaten was one thing, imagining their own shared best friend in such a situation was on a completely different level. Suddenly, the idea of eating girls wasn’t just an abstract custom of the wizardry world anymore. The very real Hermione Granger, the girl both boys saw and talked to every day, could end up just purchased and eaten by some random guy one of these days without any warning… or not even a random guy! It could be someone they closely knew… or even Harry or Ron themselves! Damn, that was just too much information to process at once. Harry felt overwhelmed. All his thoughts were completely mixed up. Still, at least he wasn’t the only one confused. The constantly changing expression on Ron’s face made it explicitly clear to Harry that the redhead was dealing with the same uncertainty too.

“Wha… what is she doing in this catalogue anyway?” Ron was finally able to ask.

“There's an interview for every girl, right? So it should be written somewhere in there,” Harry realized, pointing at the text page.

And indeed it was. In the interview Hermione talked about the Hogwarts library, how it had almost every book she'd ever expected to find in it as well as many more that she'd never even imagined existed. She was clearly fascinated by the library, which wasn’t surprising to either boy, given how much time she spent in it. Hermione explained that the Hogwarts Library was the reason she'd put herself up for sale; it was so amazing, and Hermoine desperately wanted to make it even better. Because apparently the key part of her description was “almost every book;” even a library as great as Hogwarts' didn't have every book in the world. The rarest books could be prohibitively expensive and the school’s budget, though quite impressive, was still limited. That's why Hermione was in the catalogue, she wanted to use her body to gather money for the library to help stock it with more of the rare books Hermione thought it deserved. In a sense, Hermione wasn’t exactly selling herself, instead she was asking for a donation to the library, and presenting herself as a gift in exchange. This was why instead of a fixed price Hermione asked for as much as one could afford donating to the library, but no less than five galleons. Five galleons... That was the cheapest price Harry had seen so far. It even occurred to him that he could actually afford to buy her. The idea of having the girl who was a natural part of his daily life become his dinner was surreal, but it only made the thought of buying her even hotter. Would Hermione really just let him end her life as long as he paid? Would she be happy it was him and not some stranger, or would that only make things more awkward? Would she feel sad about dying or consider it an interesting experience? Or, since according to Ron eating girls was not that uncommon, maybe she would see it as a totally mundane thing, not even worth having any view on at all? And of course, the most important thing… what would she taste like?

“Is she really serious about getting literally every book in the world for our library?”

Ron’s sudden question brought Harry back down to earth from his fantasies. Apparently his friend read slower than he did and only just now got to that part of the interview.

“Ah, yeah, it sounds somewhat optimistic, but I think it’s a noble cause to strive for,” Harry answered.

And now that he gave Hermione’s cause extra thought, he also decided against actually buying her. Harry knew he'd feel guilty since he would only be doing it for the sake of a good bargain and not out of an honest desire to help fund the library.

“But for someone we know… our good friend… to be selling herself as meat,” Harry voiced the thought that kept occupying his mind. “I mean, Hermione wasn’t behaving at all unusual lately. When was this catalogue arranged anyway? To think that while Hermione was attending classes and hanging out with us and being her usual self, she was available for anyone to just purchase and eat… hell, we both last spoke to her a few hours ago at most and she was talking about preparing for tomorrow’s classes like it was a given, but for all we know, someone might be eating her right now, if they haven't finished eating her already! It’s just… just… my mind is blown!”

“Yeah…” Ron nodded, or rather lowered his head, but didn’t raise it back.

He seemed crushed by the thought of someone else eating Hermione, so Harry hurried to cheer him up… But, as Harry rushed to reassure his friend, he misstepped, not putting enough thought into his words and instead just saying the first reassuring thing that came to his mind:

“Well, at least Ginny’s not on the list!”

It was only after saying it aloud that Harry realized they were still only halfway through the catalogue, and so Ginny could indeed be on the list. Ron seemed to realize the truth the same time Harry did, taking the catalogue and flipping through it frantically, paying no attention to any of the girls until…

“Bloody hell!” he muttered. “She is!”

Ron held the catalogue so that Harry could see it, still amazed at what he had found. There, on the opened spread in front of them, was a picture of Ginny. Set in the Hogwarts kitchen, it had the redhead girl sitting on the counter atop a cutting board. Ginny wore no clothes whatsoever and had her legs spread, exposing her young, delicious-looking pussy. And as if that was not enough, Ginny reached down and spread her pussy open with one hand, demonstrating her unsoiled virginity. With her other hand she waved at the camera, all the while wearing a playful smile, treating the whole affair as if it were just a fun diversion. Then she gestured around to a knife rack to her left and a cooking spit to her right, offering various methods to prepare her. Harry couldn’t help but imagine those in use. The contrast between how Harry was used to perceiving death with all seriousness, and how little Ginny seemed to be totally lighthearted about it made her look so adorable, Harry couldn’t help but imagine those tools in use. What would it be like to impale the petite redhead on that spit? Or carve her juicy pussy out with one of those knives? Just looking at the picture Harry could almost feel her tender meat melt in his mouth…

“Hey, are you drooling?” Ron noticed.

“Oh… I’m sorry…” Harry wiped his mouth with a back of his hand.

“Why are you sorry?” Ron spoke. “I’ll take that as a sign of just how delicious she looks.”

“But… she’s your sister… you don’t mind her selling herself?” Harry wondered. “Didn’t it just startle you?”

“Well, it did,” Ron nodded. “I mean, it's just like Hermione, right? She never even mentioned she was doing it. And okay, maybe for Hermione I’m just a friend, but is this something you'd hide from your own brother?”

“I don't think they’re hiding it from us,” Harry realized. “It seems like they just don’t think it's a big enough deal to be worth mentioning.”

“You think so?” Ron gave it a thought. “You know, now that you mention it, maybe you are right. Maybe it's just natural for a girl to jut plan on being eaten one day. Thanks, Harry, I feel better now.”

“Er… you’re welcome,” Harry answered, still feeling a bit awkward with this whole turn of events.

“Let’s see what she’s planning to spend the money on,” Ron suggested, pointing at the text on the page next to Ginny's enticing moving photograph.

Ginny’s reasoning seemed pretty straightforward: she just wanted to make some money for her family. She'd set a price of just five galleons to buy her body, as even that comparatively small amount would be very helpful, while the low price would also make her more likely to be bought.

“Oh, that’s sweet of her,” Ron said. “I really hope someone buys her, now.”

“Do you really mean that?” Harry asked.

“Sure,” Ron confirmed. “There's never any extra money.”

“Hmm…”

\----

The next day went normally with the topic of eating girls seemingly forgotten amonst all the daily fuss until after classes, when Harry intercepted Ginny on her way back to the common room from her last class, accompanied by her friend Luna. Remembering her explicitly sexual photograph in the catalogue has almost made Harry blush in her presence, but he reminded himself it was irrelevant, as he had come for Ginny, and not the pervy blonde.

“Hey, Ginny, can I talk to you for a moment?” Harry asked.

“Oh, yeah, hi, Harry,” Ginny answered, feeling shy before her secret crush. “Sure, I’m all yours… oh, I mean not like that, but… or maybe like that too… oh don’t mind… what am I even saying…” her slip of the tongue out of embarrassment only made that embarrassment escalate until her face became the same color with her hair.

“Hello”, Luna joined the conversation. “I believe our common friend is trying to say that yes, you can have her whether it’s for a moment or her whole life.”

“I don’t think the way you rephrased it helped that much,” Harry thought to himself.

“Oh, by the way, this is my friend Luna Lovegood,” Ginny explained as she realized that despite the fact that both Harry and Luna were quite well-known throughout Hogwarts, though for very different reasons, they'd never actually met in person. With that in mind, Ginny felt it would be appropriate to introduce them to each other. “Luna, this is Harry Potter, my, erm…”

“I know, your secret crush, right?” Luna nodded.

Ginny shook her head furiously and produced some erratic gestures; even she herself seemed unsure if she meant to tell Luna to stop talking or to tell Harry to not listen to her. But while Harry was considerate enough to not pursue the topic, Luna didn’t seem to take the clue; or maybe she did, but was deliberately ignoring it? Who knew what went on in her head.

Regardless of Ginny's thoughts on the matter, Luna continued to speak. “Ginny has told me so much about you, Harry Potter, it’s nice to finally meet you.”

“It’s nice to meet you too,” Harry responded. “So, about…”

“Right! What did you want from me, Harry?” Ginny was eager to change the topic.

“You see, I happened to stubble upon a certain catalogue,” Harry said. “Is that true that you're selling yourself as meat?”

“Yes, sure, why?” Ginny answered. “Oh! Do you want to buy me?” her eyes lit up.

“To put it straight: yes”, Harry admitted. “I mean, if that’s okay with you and everything”.

“Of course!” Ginny said. “I would be glad to be eaten by you! I mean, it’s better if it’s someone you know, right? No? What do you think? Though how would you know… not that I mean you’re not knowledgeable!.. Ah, anyway, so do you want to eat me like right now?”

“Yes, sure, why?” Ginny answered. “Oh! Might it be that you want to buy me?” her eyes lit up.

“To put it straight: yes,” Harry admitted. “I mean, if that’s okay with you and everything.”

“Of course!” Ginny eagerly nodded. “I would be glad to be eaten by you! I mean, it’s better if it’s someone you know, right? No? What do you think? Though how would you know… not that I mean you’re not knowledgeable!.. Ah, anyway, so do you want to eat me like right now?” Ginny asked nervously.

“If now is convenient to you,” Harry agreed. “Here I have the money…” he said, grabbing five gold coins from his pocket.

“Just give the money to any of my brothers later,” Ginny stated, waving it off. “You always hang out with Ron anyway.”

“All right,” Harry put the coins back into his pocket. “So, do we go to the kitchen now or how do we proceed? I mean, it’s my first time buying a girl for meat, so I’m not sure how it all works.”

“Oh, so I’ll be your first? I’m so honored!” Ginny said delighted. “Yes, we can go to the kitchen to cook me, just let me undress first.”

Having that said, Ginny started to pull her robe off. Harry watched as her slender legs appear from beneath the slowly raised hem, anticipating it reaching the level where he can see discover what kind of panties Ginny wore. Before that happened though, Luna offered her help and pulled Ginny's robe off completely in one swift motion, depriving Harry of a proper strip tease and instead revealing all of Ginny’s naked glory in an instant. To Harry’s surprise, there weren’t any panties or any kind of underwear to discover, as Ginny now stood in front of him in nothing but her shoes and socks. Harry openly eyed her nude body, noting her flat chest and the neat slit of her pussy, as Ginny seemed to be too busy helping Luna to neatly fold the robe to care for her nudity. A couple of passers-by also happened to cast a glance at the unclad girl, but apparently that sight wasn’t unusual enough to get any real attention. After all, there were plenty of much stranger sights to be interested in in a school of witchcraft and wizardry like Hogwarts.

“Like what you see?” Luna commented, noticing Harry’s state at Ginny.

“Yeah…” Harry answered a bit dreamily before recollecting himself and asking: “But, Ginny, wh-why don’t you wear anything underneath?”

“A lot of girls don’t,” Ginny answered matter-of-factly. After handing the folded robe to Luna, she faced Harry again, showing no concern for her nudity. “It’s convenient to get dressed and undresses quickly, especially when you can be bought for meat at any moment. It’s also quite comfortable, actually, not having extra restraints on your body. And it lets one save some money on clothes too.”

“Oh, is that so?” Harry wondered.

“I don’t wear panties either,” Luna nodded, “wanna see?” She started to lift the hem of her robe, revealing her bare feet.

“I th-think I’ll take your word for it,” Harry gulped nervously. “And do you not wear any shoes for the same reason?” he assumed.

“No, it’s just all of my shoes have mysteriously disappeared,” Luna explained, “I suspect nargles.”

Harry produced a confused look, but Ginny waved it off as if telling him not to mind.

“Speaking of which,” the redhead edged in, “and by which I mean shoes, not nargles…”

She bent down to pull off her own shoes and socks, providing a great view of her ass and pussy sticking out towards Harry… it wasn’t exactly necessary for her to turn around this way, was it?

“…why don’t you have mine along with the robe?” Ginny continued, giving her shoes and socks to Luna. “I won’t need them anyway.”

“Oh, thank you!” Luna started putting them on right away. “By the way, Harry Potter, if you happen to find my shoes or socks, you can eat me too, you know?”

“Yeah, I’ve seen your page in the catalogue,” Harry nodded, remembering the picture on the said page, the mere memory of Luna, masturbating happily with her giant carrot causing his face to flush even harder than the sight of Ginny’s nude body right in front of him. “I’ll keep my eyes open for your stuff,” Harry agreed.

“Now let’s go to the kitchen to cook and eat me,” Ginny grinned happily, taking Harry’s hand and leading him away. “Bye, Luna!”

“Bye! Have fun!” Luna waved them off.

Walking alongside a nude girl was a thrilling experience by itself, but all the stares Ginny got from random people they happened to pass, although not surprised, but still taking a chance to admire her uncovered body, added a lot to that. Harry imagined having a girl that belonged to him being hungrily eyed by others would make him feel jealous over her… but jealousy is fear of losing her to them, and since he has properly bought her, there was no place in his heart for that sort of fear. So instead, Harry felt proud that his new possession was so popular. If anything, the envy was in the eyes of onlookers, knowing all they can do is look, while only Harry would get to thrust his teeth into her. He didn’t even mind Ginny making eyes at people just to tease them that extra little bit. In fact, when they arrived at the Hogwarts kitchen, Harry wondered if the trip might have been too short, since he wouldn’t mind showing his nude Ginny off a bit more. That is, until he reminded himself again that his goal was just to get a taste of girl meat, not to show off his new purchase.

As it was past lunchtime and too early for dinner, there weren’t a lot of house elves in the kitchen at the moment. And the few that were there, seeing a boy come in with a naked girl, knew immediately what they were up to, and so made way for them, creating enough space for Harry and Ginny to give them a sense of privacy, but still observing from afar in case their help was needed for cooking.

“So, how do you want to cook me?” Ginny asked, as she slowly walked along the counter filled with various kitchen utensils, tracing its edge with a finger.

“Wait… before we get to cooking… shouldn’t I first… you know…” he gulped nervously, finding it hard to say it aloud.

“Do you want to play with me first?” Ginny realized, it made her blush, but she didn’t lose her composure. “Well, you own me now, so you can do whatever you want with my body,” she said, turning to Harry, now tracing the curves of her own body with her hands.

“No, I mean kill you!” Harry has finally blurted out, hurrying to deny Ginny’s accusation of having sexual intentions… though the more she teased him, the less he could believe his own assertions that he wasn't having such thoughts.

There was a moment of awkward silence, then Harry hurried to explain himself:

“I mean… It’s not like I’m not going to cook you alive. Right?”

“Huh?” Ginny said with a quite disappointed look, “Well, as I’ve just said, you do own me, and so you can do whatever you want… but why don’t you want to cook me alive?”

“I… erm… sorry?” Harry was honestly confused. “Is it my imagination or do you make it sound like you actually _want_ to be cooked alive?”

“Well, of course I do!” Ginny said. “Why would I want to miss the fun part?”

“But wouldn’t that, like, hurt?” Harry wondered.

“That depends on how you cook me,” Ginny answered.

“I haven’t really decided for sure,” Harry admitted. “One option I was thinking of is vertical spitting… so the spit would have to pierce through your body, tearing your insides on its way… would you really be okay with that?”

“Say, would you kill a girl before taking her virginity?” Ginny asked, spreading her pussy to demonstrate her hymen still intact.

“Of course not!” Harry protested. “Why?”

“Because it’s sort of the same thing,” Ginny explained. “Something goes inside…” she actually demonstrated with a finger, “and tears through, drawing some pain and blood. But, you see, that’s as much the part of the experience, as pleasure.”

“Well, if you put it that way…” whether there were any flaws in Ginny’s logic, looking at her playing with her pussy, Harry’s mind wasn’t set on finding them.

“Anyway,” Ginny said, getting her finger out and licking it. “You said that wasn’t the only option on your mind?”

“Right,” Harry nodded, trying to return to his train of thoughts after observing Ginny’s erotic acting. “The other one was to put some stuffing inside… you… and roast you in the oven.”

“Oh, more things to go into my pussy then? I like your way of thinking!” Ginny said delightfully.

“But even without piercing you with a spit, wouldn’t the roasting itself hurt?” Harry asked worriedly.

“I appreciate how you don’t want to hurt me, Harry,” Ginny said. “And while I’m sure I could handle some sauna, if you insist on minimizing my pain, how about a spell-roasting?”

“Spell-roasting?”

“Yes, basically, roasting me with a spell,” Ginny explained, pulling herself up to sit on the counter. “It's not only known to be quick and painless, it would also guarantee me staying alive for some time after being roasted, letting me enjoy being eaten.”

“Sounds nice,” Harry agreed, “but I don’t know of any spells like that.”

“No problem, I’ll teach you,” Ginny said, making herself comfortable on the counter and in the process spreading her thighs just enough to make her vigin pussy visible. Harry wasn’t sure anymore which of Ginny’s provocative actions were casual and which were deliberate, so he decided to not think too deeply about it and just enjoy the view instead. “Repeat after me: vivatim coquo.”

“Vibratin’ cockuo?” Harry tried to repeat.

“Now try looking at the lips on my face, not the lips between my legs, as I say it,” Ginny advised. “Vivatim cocquo.”

“Vivatim cocquo,” Harry tried again.

“Okay, that’s better,” Ginny said. “Just keep in mind it’s pronounced ‘w’, not ‘v’. Now,” she added, jumping off the counter and suddenly appearing so close to Harry he could feel her breath, “can I hold that poking stick of yours in my hands?”

“Hold… erm… what?” the surprise made Harry take a step back, as he shamefully looked down on his boner creating a visible bulge in his pants.

“Your magical wand, Harry,” Ginny burst into laughter at Harry falling for her not so subtle word trick. “It’s poking out of your pocket.”

“Ah! Yes, sure, here…” he handled his want to Ginny.

“Okay, so now try to remember the movements that go with the words. Vivatim cocquo,” she said again, now also waving the wand around as she pronounced the spell.

“Wait, was that movement to the left or right?” Harry asked in confusion.

“It’ll probably be easy if we’re facing the same direction,” Ginny concluded.

She turned away from Harry, but stepped closer, pushing her bare back against him and making his dick brush between her ass cheeks through his robe. Ginny was sure though to not only tease Harry, but properly teach him the spell too, so she turned just a bit to the left so he could see her wand movements. It also made it convenient for Harry to put his left hand on her waist, so he did just that. Ginny smiled as by that he properly followed the mood she was trying to set.

“Now look, it goes like this: vivatim cocquo,” she demonstrated again, and now Harry could see the movements from the same perspective she did. “Can you repeat it?”

“Let me try,” he took the wand from Ginny’s hand, while letting his left hand slip a bit downwards, groping the girl’s ass. “Vivatim cocquo.”

“Decent,” Ginny concluded, playfully slipping out from Harry’s hold. “But not perfect.”

“Does it have to be perfect?” Harry wondered. “Isn’t it okay as long as it works?”

“Well, you might be okay with eating meat cooked just good enough,” Ginny said. “But I would rather be cooked as good as possible!”

She walked around Harry and came close from behind, pressing her little chest against his back and taking his right hand holding the wand into hers.

“Let me move your hand for you,” she said, as she did exactly that, reciting the spell again: “Vivatim cockuo.”

“Vivatim cockuo,” Harry said in unison, trying to remember the movements his hand was doing under Ginny’s lead.

“Now try on your own,” Ginny said, her breath tickling Harry’s ear.

“Vivatim cockuo,” Harry recited, repeating the movement with his hand.

“Okay, this is perfect now!” Ginny concluded, stepping away and heading back to the counter. “You’re a fast learner, Harry, you'll surely become an outstanding wizard.”

“Thank you,” Harry said, discovering that the compliment made him blush even harder than Ginny’s nudity, which he'd slowly gotten used to. “So do I use the spell on you now?”

“Aren’t you forgetting something?” Ginny has sat up on the edge of the counter again, now purposefully opening her thighs wide, spreading her pussy with one hand and pointing to it with the other. “Something that goes in here?”

All right, he might be used to nudity, but that still caught him off guard. Harry gulped nervously as he stared in shock for a couple of seconds before realizing: “Ah, you must mean the stuffing!”

“Why, are there other options?” Ginny giggled with a sly look in her eyes, certainly knowing what other option was on Harry’s mind.

She gestured for a group of house elves to come up, carrying a big pot with the stuffing mix.

“Oh, that’s convenient, thank you,” Harry said to the elves, putting the pot on the counter beside Ginny.

“You’re welcome, Mister Potter,” the elves murmured in reply and scattered away.

Having the stuffing mix prepared nearby made Harry feel more like he was actually preparing food rather than doing something lewd, so he was able to look at Ginny’s spread pussy without embarrassment, just thinking of how to put the stuffing inside. Even with Ginny stretching her own pussy lips, there was no way his fist would fit inside, so he figured he had to loosen it up more first.

Harry commanded Ginny to lie down on her back on a large enough roasting pan and as soon as she did so, he shoved two fingers inside her pussy. The fingers slipped in easily, only drawing a slight moan from Ginny, as she was already quite wet from all the anticipation. Reassured by meeting little resistance, Harry has added two fingers of the other hand. This time he drew not just a more painful moan, but some blood too.

“Are you okay?” Harry asked just to be sure.

“I’m fine,” Ginny answered. “Just not a virgin anymore, it seems.”

“So I can’t ask for a refund now?” Harry smirked. “Guess I’ll just have to eat you then.”

Ginny giggled at his joke, the laughter making it easier for her to take the pain. And so Harry started moving his fingers back and forth to loosen her up even more, while also adding fingers one by one until he had all ten inside and could put both of his hands inside all the way to the wrists.

“You claimed you could withstand a spit though your whole body,” Harry reminded, seeing Ginny’s breath getting heavy. “Surely you can withstand some stretching?”

“Depends on how you define withstand,” Ginny answered through some panting. “Because I’m not sure I can withstand it without an orgasm.”

“Well, if you put it that way,” Harry said and resumed the movements, getting more of his forearm disappear inside Ginny.

“I! Feel! Like! I'm! Breaking!” Ginny cried one word at a time with each Harry’s push knocked the wind out of her. “And! It! Feels! Great!”

“What would you say to this then?” Harry smirked and as he got deep enough to feel Ginny’s cervix with his fingertips, he just forced both his hands inside, pushing with all his weight, and tore the way into the girl’s womb with brute force.

“Aaaah!” Ginny screamed as she arched her back and twitched in an orgasm.

Harry didn’t wait for it to end before starting to move his clasped fingers in and out of Ginny’s womb until he could feel no prominent resistance. Only then did he finally pull his hands all the way out of the twitching redhead, discovering them covered in blood from all the internal tears he caused. While Ginny was recovering from her intense orgasm, Harry went to the closest wash stand to wash the blood from his hands.

“Just to think you wanted to kill me first and make me miss this,” Ginny said when Harry returned.

“Who knew you would be such a hardcore masochist,” Harry shrugged his shoulders.

“Every girl is one deep inside,” Ginny said. “Why would so many let themselves be cooked otherwise?”

“Makes sense,” Harry agreed. “I’ll take a note for the future. And now please spread your pussy with your hands so that I can shove the stuffing inside you.”

“Like this?” Ginny asked, inserting two fingers from each hand into her pussy and spreading both the hands and fingers on each hand apart, making a rectangular entrance into her privates.

“More like this,” Harry said, taking Ginny’s hands in his own, pulling her fingers from her pussy, then making her hold four fingers on each hand together and shove them inside her pussy again before making his own hand into a fist and shoving it in between Ginny’s hands, forcing her hands to spread until he had his fist inside. “Now hold it like this,” he said, withdrawing his hand.

“Wow…” Ginny exhaled, lifting her head up a bit to take a look at her gaping pussy. Her insides felt sore from being overstretched, but the result was totally worth it.

Meanwhile Harry took a fistful of the stuffing mix and shoved it into Ginny’s pussy and all the way into her womb, making her drop her head back as the overwhelming sensation made her lose control of her body. Harry was shoving more and more, and while it was slower than a proper fistfuck would have been, on the other hand with each move he withdrew his fist entirely and then shoved it back inside making sure to reach as deep as he could, so what it lacked in speed it compensated for with intensity.

“You seem to be enjoying yourself a lot,” Harry commented as he listened to Ginny’s moans, “it’s almost like I'm doing you a favor.”

“There’s no reason… ah!” he shoved his fist inside again, without waiting her to finish her line, although now only as deep as her pussy, as Ginny’s womb was already full of stuffing. “…why we can’t both enjoy it,” she finished, panting.

“Oh, I’m not blaming you for enjoying yourself,” Harry elaborated, “if anything, it only makes me hard… I mean, hardly able to wait to eat you.”

“So I’ve noticed,” Ginny giggled.

Soon Harry was finished with stuffing. He made a couple of steps back to admire his work: the big pot that seemed to have so much mix in it that it would never end, was now empty, and Ginny looked heavily pregnant.

“I’ll go wash my hands again,” Harry said, as they were all covered in the stuffing mix. “You wait for me here.”

“Oh, don’t worry, even if I suddenly changed my mind and escaped in this state, you would easily track me by the breadcrumbs leaking from my pussy,” Ginny laughed making a bit of stuffing mix pop out of her cunt as if to illustrate her point.

After washing his hands, it was time for Harry to put the new spell he had just learned to use.

“Now you need to try and visualize me properly roasted,” Ginny instructed. “Not just the sight of it, but the smell my cooked flesh too, you need to visualize all of it. Think you can do it?”

Just half an hour ago, Harry would have had serious doubts, but after all the preparations they'd gone through, the thought of Ginny being food had firmly settled in his mind. He imagined the girl’s skin turning brown and radiating hot smell of meat, making his mouth water, as he pointed his magic wand at her and with the proper movements recited the spell:

“Vivatim coquo!”

A magical glow came from the wand and enveloped Ginny’s body making the redhead's incredibly pale skin turn brown in a mere moments. A couple of seconds later the smell reached Harry’s nose. Ginny's roasted body smelled even better then he could imagine; but the best part was hearing an erotic moan escape the young girl’s lips, indicating she was still alive despite her current state. Even though Ginny had told him the spell would keep her alive for some time after cooking, it was still hard to believe.

“Are you really still alive?” Harry asked in awe as he stared at the girl he'd just cooked, laid out in front of him. Her roasted flesh was shiny from the sweat coating her, her legs spread invitingly as they framed her glistening pussy. It was hard to believe that this girl had once been his best friends sister when no matter how sexy she currently looked, it was clear she was no longer anything but meat.

“Not for long,” Ginny answered back in a weak voice, giving no indication of disliking that fact.

“How does it feel to be cooked?” Harry wondered.

“Numb and warm and very sleepy,” Ginny replied. “And ready for consumption.”

“Here I go then...”

Harry took a knife, aimed at Ginny’s belly, which looked like it had grown even larger after cooking. He hesitated a bit, not wanting to hurt her, but then reminded himself how much of a masochist she appeared to be and stabbed it into her, piercing her all the way to her womb.

“Ah!” Ginny gasped.

“Sorry, did it hurt too much?” Harry asked worriedly. “I don’t mind waiting a bit until you die.”

“Not at all,” Ginny replied. “With all the numbness it almost feels nice, actually.”

“Oh, okay then.”

Harry proceeded to cut Ginny’s womb open from the top of her bulging stomach to the bottom, sending the tightly stuffed mix once contained inside it flowing out all over the redhead, coating both her body and her pussy.

“You look delicious…” Harry said.

Eagerly, Harry pulled the knife towards him, enjoying the sight of the stuffing spilling out of her womb in the wake of his knife until he finally reached Ginny’s pussy. Grabbing a fork, Harry greedily stabbed it into Ginny's roasted sex to steady it, sending the ghost of a shudder through Ginny's cooked form, before he carved the choice piece of meat out of her enjoying the small chorus of panting moans emanating from her with each stroke of the knife.

It took a few seconds, but Harry finally managed to carve out Ginny's pussy. He could see the cut jiggling slightly on his fork, looking somehow both adorable and delicious at the same time, as it dripped with her own juices. Savoring the moment, Harry brought it into his mouth and bit down.

“…and taste even better,” he concluded as the sweet tender meat almost melted in his mouth all by itself. Ginny was like nothing he'd ever tasted before, and in that instant Harry could see why Wizards regularly cooked girls, roasted pussy was incredible!

“I’m glad you like me,” Ginny murmured.

Harry then took a couple of bites of Ginny’s thighs, but while they were still tasty, they also tasted somewhat generic, only a bit better than regular steak or ham. So Harry looked for something special again, like her pussy was. His eye fell on her tits. They were flat, as expected for a girl her young age, but they featured a pair of perky nipples which cooking seemed to have only made more erect. He stabbed one of Ginny’s nipples with his fork and cut it off with his knife as the girl looked on in awe at the sight of her crush removing parts of her and eating them as food.

Ginny's nipple tasted wonderful! Harry thought to himself as he chewed the delectable morsel, savoring every bite.

Catching Ginny’s stare as he finished off her first nipple, Harry had an idea. He swallowed the remains before immediately going for second, but this time, Harry didn’t use the knife, instead just biting it off the girl’s chest with his teeth. Ginny seemed to have enjoyed the sensation, but little did she know it was going to get even better, as instead of eating the second by himself he decided to share it with Ginny and let her get a taste of herself.

Harry leaned over her, pressing his lips against hers as he pushed the nipple into her mouth with his tongue.

Seeing Ginny being shy about her feelings towards him, Harry had tactfully changed the subject when Luna spoke of it, but he never intended to to coldheartedly ignore it. Even if he didn’t have time to develop his own feelings for Ginny so he could answer her love properly, at least he could appreciate her feelings and give her a pleasure of a kiss as he shared her nipple with her. Besides, he could use some practice before his first kiss as well – after all, practicing on food doesn’t count.

As Ginny savored the taste of her own nipple as a continuation of the kiss, Harry took a couple of bites of her stuffed womb. It didn't take long for Harry to realize that he felt stuffed himself. He should have restrained from lunch, knowing he was planning to eat a girl afterwards, but it hadn’t occurred to him, maybe because the thought of eating a girl was still surreal for him at the time. Either way, he didn’t feel like eating any more. Harry looked at Ginny and realized she was already unconscious. He wasn’t sure if she was still alive, but since her death was imminent anyway, it didn’t really matter. Harry called for the house elves, leaving the rest of Ginny to them. Whether they would use the meat for tonight’s dinner or just throw it away, it wasn’t of his concern anymore, as Harry left the kitchen.

 

“Hey, Ron”, Harry called his friend as he has found him in the common room. “Here’s your five galleons for Ginny.”

“Sure, thanks!” Ron replied, taking the money.

“Five galleons, huh…” he thought as he put the money in his pocket. “What was Hermione’s price again?”


End file.
